


До свадьбы заживет

by Eltera1103



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103
Summary: О нетрадиционных методах лечения с помощью целительной суперсолдатской спермы. По заявке.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	До свадьбы заживет

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствует небольшой такой намек на Стив/Брок/Баки.  
> Написано на кинк-фест в соо "Хреноугольник".  
> Полный текст заявки: КФ2-131, Стив/Брок или Стив/Брок\Баки, сперва раскладка важна, потом можно онименяются  
> обязательный ХЭ. можно немножко А+, если нужно для сюжета. можно Н+ (и даже крэк)  
> Целительный хуй, или, точнее, целительная сперма суперсолдата или суперсолдат.  
> Все на усмотрение автора, лишь бы Брока регулярно трахал/и без резинки Стив или Стив+Баки, что оказывало бы на его организм удивительный целебный результат. Но с побочкой: сильно повышается либидо.  
> Кинки: собственно, целительная суперсолдатская сперма. Кинг сайз (пусть Стив или оба супра будут очень большими мальчиками). Повышенное либидо. Брок под воздействием сыворотки (такой вот кинк).

Небо медленно заволакивало странное серо-коричневое облако. Где-то рядом, за горной грядой, беспокойно шумел океан, по каменным стенам каньона расползался мох, пестревший всеми оттенками зеленого, и Брок почти обрадовался тому, что собрался подыхать в таком красивом месте. Продолжая машинально прижимать обмотанную окровавленной тряпкой руку к груди, он нашел глазами Роджерса, который орал в трубку так, что даже гулявшее по каньону эхо озадачилось и теперь невнятно отбрехивалось короткими слогами.

– Что значит – не можете? – рявкнул Роджерс таким страшным голосом, что Броку захотелось уползти от него подальше прямо по отвесной каменной стене. – Он не дотянет ни до завтра, ни до послезавтра, чтоб вас всех!

Руку дергало так, словно через нее пропускали ток. Пальцы начали неметь, и Брок растер их, едва не сорвав бесполезную, вообще-то, тряпку. Роджерс, убрав телефон в карман на поясе костюма, несколько мгновений постоял, глядя куда-то вдаль, будто позировал для эпичной фотографии. Во всяком случае, Брок оценил и художественно взлохмаченные светлые волосы, и мощный разворот плеч, и чуть расставленные сильные ноги, плотно обтянутые тканью штанов.

– Ты как? – на удивление мягко спросил, подходя, Роджерс, садясь рядом на корточки.

Брок пожал плечами, размотал тряпку и дал ему полюбоваться на пересекавший ладонь небольшой порез. Кровь уже остановилась, но ранка была меньшей из всех проблем. Роджерс осторожно потянул вверх плотную ткань его куртки, открывая запястье, и шумно выдохнул. От пореза вверх по руке начала подниматься узкая полоска – будто идеально ровная вена выступала на поверхности кожи.

– Проклятье, – выругался Роджерс. – Нас не смогут забрать.

Брок догадался об этом и так. Он слышал его разговор, и дважды два сложить сумел и сам – серо-коричневое облако оказалось вулканическим пеплом. В ГИДРе, видимо, совсем из ума выжили, устраивая базу в, мать ее, Исландии. Проснувшийся очень вовремя вулкан моментально перекрыл воздушное сообщение, заперев их на проклятом острове.

– Что ж, требую, чтобы ты потом сварганил лодку и поджег ее с моим хладным трупом, – напутствовал Брок, прикидывая, сколько часов у него осталось до того, как яд его убьет.

В груди душно царапалась паника, помноженная на яростное желание жить, и пришлось приложить колоссальные усилия, чтобы успокоиться. Помощи ждать было неоткуда, а закатывать истерику при Капитане Америке не хотелось. Брок не хотел, чтобы его запомнили таким – воющим от ужаса перед смертью. Но лучше бы проклятый яд убивал сразу. Ведь, как известно, ожидание страшнее...

– Мы не в скандинавской стране, – поправил его Роджерс, помогая подняться на ноги. – Пойдем, пока не накрыло этим чертовым пеплом.

В ногах грузом осела тяжесть, хотя чувствовал себя Брок пока вроде бы даже неплохо. Во всяком случае, не как смертельно раненый. Роджерс поднырнул ему под руку, придерживая, и повел в сторону настежь распахнутых дверей бункера.

Неподалеку дымилась успешно подорванная еще в самом начале Броком машина, на которой хотели удрать гидровцы. Их тела валялись тут же, груз из машины – какие-то разбившиеся склянки, колбы, инструменты – разлетелся по всей округе.

Роджерс аккуратно обогнул разбитую колбу, содержимое которой пропитало землю, и у Брока снова заныла рука. Он и сам не мог понять, как вышло так, как вышло. Видимо, это и называлось противным словом «судьба», потому что как иначе объяснить вспыхнувшую на нем перчатку, которую пришлось сбросить с руки, и падение прямиком на стол с проклятыми химикатами? Под его весом стол подломился, а разбившаяся бутыль прорезала ему ладонь, которую он тут же благополучно окунул в расплескавшееся по полу содержимое, оказавшееся экспериментальным ядом. Чертова невезуха.

Прислонив Брока к стене, Роджерс принялся запирать двери, отрезая их от недружелюбного внешнего мира. Нервный гул океана моментально стих, сменившись потрескиванием – лампы под потолком едва заметно мигали, словно собирались оставить их в темноте.

– Пойдем? – возвращаясь к Броку, спросил Роджерс.

Брок вздохнул и закинул ему на шею руку. Они прошли несколько залов, то и дело натыкаясь на трупы, миновали разрушенную лабораторию – Брок очень постарался не смотреть на тела подопытных, испещренных такими же полосками, как та, что ползла по его руке вверх, – и наконец оказались, по всей видимости, в комнатах отдыха.

Мельком оглядев длинное помещение, с двух сторон уставленное кроватями, Роджерс усадил его на ближайшую узкую койку и принялся стаскивать с него разгрузку и оружие. Броку очень хотелось по-черному пошутить в духе «больше все равно не понадобится», но от этой мысли стало горько, и он решил промолчать. Только помог снять с себя плотную тяжелую куртку вместе с бронежилетом, скинул обувь и лег, глядя в темный, изрешеченный какими-то трубами потолок.

В комнате было холодно. Прохлада слишком просторного помещения моментально укусила за ноги и руки; правая, пострадавшая рука, впрочем, от этого почти перестала болеть, и Брок мучительно пытался определиться, чего хочет больше – согреться или опустить ладонь в жидкий азот.

– Холодно, – все же пожаловался он, почти ожидая, что гиперопекающий Роджерс завалит его всеми одеялами, какие только найдутся поблизости.

Но тот, внимательно оглядевшись, кивнул самому себе и принялся целеустремленно что-то выискивать. Через несколько минут раздалось его торжествующее «Ага!» и сразу следом – щелчок какого-то тумблера. Хрупкую тишину нарушил мерный низкий гул, откуда-то сверху потянуло теплым воздухом. Что ж, это было лучше, чем лежать под одеялами, на которых невесть кто и в каких позах валялся.

Роджерс вернулся к нему и присел рядом, разглядывая полосу, почти добравшуюся до сгиба локтя. Выругался сквозь зубы и вышел, аккуратно притворив за собой двери. В отдалении послышался грохот выдвигаемых ящиков и звон чудом уцелевших пузырьков – видимо, Роджерс заново обыскивал лабораторию в надежде, что они что-то упустили в первый раз.

Пригревшись, Брок прикрыл глаза, продолжая машинально баюкать ноющую руку. Боль не была сильной, но зудела под кожей так, что отмахнуться от нее было очень сложно. По телу разливалась давящая слабость, потянуло в сон, и Брок задремал, слабо надеясь на то, что сумеет хотя бы на время забыться.

Пробуждение было резким и не сказать, чтобы приятным – Роджерс тряс его за плечи, будто он был яблоней, с которой надо непременно добыть плоды.

– Брок! Рамлоу! – рявкнул он страшным голосом, заставив его вздрогнуть.

С трудом разлепив будто свинцом налившиеся веки, Брок высвободился из его лапищ и тут же зашипел от боли – пораненная рука вспыхнула огнем.

– Не засыпай, ты меня до чертиков напугал, – попросил Роджерс, покосившись на полоску на его коже, благополучно пересекшую сгиб локтя.

Брок с силой потер лицо левой рукой, сгоняя сонливость, и только тогда понял, что в комнате стало жарко. Лицо, во всяком случае, у него было мокрым, как у лихорадочного.

– Ничего? – Брок ужасно ненавидел себя за ту надежду, которая прозвучала у него в голосе.

И без того вечно страдальческая физиономия Роджерса приняла еще более мрачное выражение. Он присел на край его кровати, как любящая женушка, провожающая в последний путь своего престарелого супруга, и Броку ужасно захотелось его пнуть.

– Прости меня, – начал Роджерс, хмурясь. – Я...

– О, снова-здорово! – закатив глаза, перебил его Брок, прекрасно понимая, что сейчас услышит – это выражение капитанских блестящих голубых глазок он знал даже очень хорошо. – Опять начнешь считать себя виноватым?

Свет коротко мигнул, оставив их на короткое мгновение в темноте, а когда снова вспыхнул – Роджерс уже снова выглядел привычно собранным и упрямым. Разве что смотрел несчастными глазами несправедливо обиженного щенка.

– Я должен был быть рядом! – настойчиво сообщил он. – Ты был под моей ответственностью.

– Я был под твоим командованием, – поправил его Брок, вытирая со лба пот и машинально растирая его между пальцев. – Это не одно и то же.

– Для меня – одно, – заупрямился Роджерс и, поднявшись, сходил выключить отопление.

Брок закатил глаза, никак не комментируя его заявление. Во всем ЩИТе знали, что если работаешь с Кэпом – лучше возвращаться с задания вместе с ним в целости и сохранности. Раненых он задалбывал опекой до самой больничной палаты, а мертвых оплакивал так искренне, словно знал их всю жизнь. И не то, чтобы это было плохо, но, черт подери, они работали там, где сдохнуть можно было в любой день!

Гул под потолком стих, токи теплого воздуха по комнате прекратились, и дышать сразу стало легче. Не то, чтобы в этом был какой-то смысл, впрочем...

Роджерс, ходивший по комнате взад-вперед, здорово нервировал, и Брок снова закрыл глаза, постукивая пальцами левой руки себя по животу, чтобы показать, что не спит. Еще раз переживать трясучку ему не хотелось, да и паникующий Роджерс – зрелище не для слабонервных.

Блаженная тишина длилась минут десять. А затем Роджерс, по звуку, остановился прямо перед ним и, недолго помолчав, внезапно выдал:

– Рамлоу, ты ведь предпочитаешь мужчин?

Брок, ожидавший чего угодно, но не этого бредового вопроса, изумленно вытаращился на него, забывая даже о надсадно ноющей руке. Видимо, его охренение очень выразительно проступило на лице, потому что Роджерс смутился, ярко заалев скулами, но внимательного взгляда не отвел.

Брок приподнял голову, осмотрел себя, мельком глянул на руку, по которой поползла еще одна травленая ядом полоска, и хмыкнул.

– Что, все так плохо? Пора исповедаться? Ладно, – он смирно сложил руки на животе, для такого случая забив на боль. – Прости меня, отец мой, ибо я согрешил. Трахался с мужиками по-всякому, но периодически возвращался в лоно... М-да, вот что значит – неудачный подбор слов.

У Роджерса было такое стоически-невозмутимое выражение лица, словно он изо всех сил сдерживал смех. Броку все происходящее было слегка... непонятно, но это все же было лучше, чем вдвоем впадать в депрессию из-за его скорой кончины. О которой Брок вообще старался не думать, чтобы не свихнуться.

Роджерс, наконец, отмер, кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и принялся расстегивать плотную куртку своего костюма.

– Не дам я тебе умереть, не надейся даже, – сообщил он.

Степень охренения Брока поднялась еще на одно деление.

– У тебя волшебная куртка? – предположил он, ощущая себя, как в каком-нибудь ситкоме.

Брок бы уже даже не удивился, если бы трупы гидровцев, валявшиеся в коридорах, внезапно ожили и принесли ему цветы с криком: «Розыгрыш!».

Роджерс молча и решительно глянул на него, бросил куртку на соседнюю кровать и расстегнул ремень штанов. Брок подозревал, что его глаза стали размером, как минимум, с блюдца.

– Штаны волшебные? Или ты решил напоследок порадовать меня стриптизом? Знал бы – раз пять за неделю сдохнуть пытался, – кашлянув в кулак, сообщил он.

Роджерс запрокинул голову назад и с силой сжал пальцами переносицу, видимо, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Брок осторожно, не привлекая внимания, проверил взглядом, где лежит его шокер. Не то чтобы он хотел применять его к Капитану Америке, конечно, но тот вел себя до дури странно.

– Может, прекратишь сыпать предположениями? – наконец рыкнул на него Роджерс, будто из них двоих именно Брок делал что-то не то.

– Не прекращу, ты там в лаборатории надышался чего-то, что ли? – огрызнулся он в ответ, не желая даже представлять, что будет, если он прав.

Ощущал себя Брок с каждой минутой не то, чтобы совсем уж хуже – но определенно почти физически чувствовал, как постепенно, капля за каплей, слабеет. Он и в нормальном состоянии-то не смог бы ничего противопоставить Роджерсу, вздумай тот свернуть ему шею. А уж в нынешнем...

Роджерс глубоко вздохнул и снова сел на его кровать. Брок аккуратно отодвинулся от него подальше, потому что абсурдность ситуации начинала превышать все разумные пределы. Ну его нафиг, этого явно успевшего что-то употребить в лаборатории Роджерса. У Брока и без него проблем хватало.

– Нам нужно заняться сексом, – соизволил объяснить свое поведение Роджерс таким тоном, будто искренне не понимал его недоумения.

У Брока уже в который раз за последние десять минут глаза полезли на лоб. Не сказать, что он никогда не думал о том, каково это было бы – оказаться в одной постели с этим со всех сторон офигительным и надежным, как скала, мужиком... Но декорации для подобного события обычно представлялись другие. Уж точно фантазии никогда не заводили Брока в зачищенные гидровские бункеры на другом конце света.

– Решил облагодетельствовать, что ли? Или волшебный у тебя хрен? – съязвил Брок и был немало удивлен нерешительным кивком вдруг сдувшегося Роджерса, который, опустив плечи, усиленно пытался уменьшиться в размерах. – Что, правда? – помолчав, спросил Брок, старательно сдерживая лезущую на лицо улыбку.

Роджерс закатил глаза и скрестил на мощной груди руки. Он задумчиво почесал нос, старательно избегая смотреть ему в глаза, а на Брока накатил приступ веселья. Что ж, хотя бы депрессивное ожидание собственной смерти ему в этом сумасшедшем доме не грозило.

– И... э-э... Что, проверял на ком-то? – уточнил он, мысленно представляя себе врачебный кабинет имени Роджерса.

И очередь туда, вместе с какой-нибудь случайно затесавшейся бабулей. Брок неприлично хохотнул и поспешно зажал рот ладонью. Роджерс придавил его тяжелым взглядом.

– Проверял, – мрачно отозвался он.

Брок понимающе кивнул.

– И... как поживает твой пациент?

– Он умер, – отрезал Роджерс и, видимо, сообразив, как это прозвучало, закрыл лицо ладонью. – Не от этого, Рамлоу!

Пока Брок давился хохотом, восхищаясь идиотизмом этого разговора и ситуации в целом, Роджерс терпеливо ждал. От его недавней попытки съежиться не осталось и следа – теперь он, переборов неловкость, напротив, выпрямился, привычно будто занимая собой все пространство. Брока всегда удивляли незримо прущие из него решительность и напористость, вдавливавшие окружающих в пол, несмотря на то, что Роджерс практически всегда был спокоен и невозмутим. Пожалуй, именно из-за этой ауры непоколебимой уверенности, какой-то... глобальности, что ли, Брок и любил с ним работать. Приятно было понимать, что рядом есть кто-то надежный.

– Я не знаю, почему так, сам случайно выяснил, – пустился в объяснения – наконец-то нормальные! – Роджерс. – В общем, в моей сперме содержится что-то такое, что подстегивает регенерацию организма практически до моего уровня. А яды на меня или не действуют, или действуют так слабо, что хватает их максимум на полчаса.

Брок понимающе покивал, все-таки упорно ожидая цветов и телевизионных камер, но на лице Роджерса не дрогнул ни единый мускул.

– Ты серьезно, да? – не поверил Брок.

Роджерс вместо ответа тяжело поднялся и принялся деловито стаскивать в широкий проем между рядами кроватей все найденные в округе одеяла, обустраивая, по всей видимости, свой медкабинет. Степень охренения у Брока добралась до красной зоны, отдаваясь звоном в ушах. Сюрреалистичность происходящего была такой капитальной, что ему даже захотелось посмотреть, что будет, если согласиться сразу на все. Во-первых, потому, что отказывать Роджерсу не хотелось – не упускать же, в конце концов, такой беспроигрышный вариант затащить непогрешимого Капитана Америку в постель, когда еще выпадет такой шанс? А во-вторых, уверенность Роджерса в успехе этого сомнительного мероприятия невольно заражала Брока надеждой. Умирать, как ни крути, не хотелось.

– Ты ебанулся, – сообщил он Роджерсу. – И я ебанулся. Хотя, скорее всего, у меня просто предсмертные глюки, а на самом деле ты просто и без затей покрываешь слезами мою мужественную грудь.

Роджерс весело фыркнул и, вытащив из кармана на поясе ручку, подошел к нему, тщательно отчертив на коже руки линию, преграждавшую травленой полоске, забравшейся уже ему на плечо, под самую ткань едва закрывавшего надплечье свитера, путь. Брок, стоически ничему больше не удивляясь, позволил почетно препроводить себя на устроенное лежбище и улегся на прихваченную с кровати подушку.

Роджерс, разувшись, ступил на застеленный одеялами пол и принялся стаскивать с себя штаны. Верхнюю часть одежды он, к некоторому сожалению Брока, оставил, но прогрессивные методы лечения, видимо, не включали в себя пятиминутку любования мускулистой капитанской грудью. Раздевался Роджерс, чертов суперсолдат, с грациозной плавностью – никакого там подпрыгивания на одной ноге в попытке содрать с ноги застрявшие штаны. Брок наблюдал за этим вполне благосклонно, пока Роджерс не снял трусы, выпуская на волю чудовище. Ну или, если проще, очень крупный, толстый, длинный даже в расслабленном состоянии член. Брок поперхнулся и поспешно отвел взгляд.

– Кажется, я понял, на кой черт тебе целительная сперма, – поделился он наблюдением, пока Роджерс, будто не заметив его заминки, опускался рядом с ним на колени. – Иначе каюк твоему благоверному.

Роджерс тихо прыснул, вытаскивая из кармана штанов тюбик с каким-то кремом. Брок моментально его отобрал, не желая пускать на самотек хоть такую малость.

– Ну, масло ши и экстракт авокадо определенно лучше, чем ничего, – возвращая крем для рук, ехидно оценил Брок.

Роджерс снова засмеялся – удивительно тепло и ласково, как на взгляд Брока.

– Это Наташи. И, Бога ради, прекрати меня смешить, – попросил он и осторожно протянул к нему руки, помогая раздеться.

Пожалуй, большей неловкости Брок не чувствовал никогда в жизни, хотя давно считал, что разучился стесняться. Роджерс был рядом с ним – полуголый, горячий, привычно надежный, и вел себя так, словно для него происходящее было нормой. В любое другое время Брок бы уже завалил Роджерса еще на стадии расстегнутого ремня, подвывая от восторга, но... В этой ситуации не было ни слова о близости – настоящей, а не механической и вымученной; в этой ситуации рука у него болела так, что у него не встало бы, даже начни Роджерс танцевать стриптиз; и в этой ситуации ему отводилась роль бревнышка, потому что принимать активное участие не было сил. И все же близость Роджерса тревожила, проезжалась по нервам.

– Расслабься, – почему-то шепотом посоветовал ему Роджерс, стащив с него штаны вместе с бельем.

Броку было, что на это сказать, но он промолчал, потому что Роджерс, выдавая собственную нервозность, навис над ним и нерешительно поцеловал в уголок губ. Он смотрел растерянно, как будто не знал, что с ним делать, и Брока иррационально окатило ласковой, нежной приязнью.

– Давай быстрее, у меня рука отнимается, – поторопил он.

Напоминание сработало, и Роджерс отвис. Отстранившись, он достал из все того же бездонного кармана своих штанов запаянную в индивидуальную упаковку антисептическую салфетку и, тщательно обтерев руки, открутил крышку тюбика с кремом, выдавив себе на пальцы едва ли не половину содержимого. Делал все это он с такой суровой отрешенностью, что Брок представил его с фонендоскопом и едва удержался от очередной подколки. Роджерс, будто ощутив его настроение, мягко погладил его по бедру, как нервничавшую перед уколом собаку в ветеринарной клинике. Броку, впрочем, тоже предстоял укол, чего уж там...

Роджерс аккуратно втиснулся между его коленей, опустился сверху, опираясь на локоть, накрыл всем собой, всем мощным сильным телом, будто отрезая от них весь остальной мир. Брок вдруг разом успокоился, как прихваченный за холку вожаком волк, и развел ноги пошире.

– Потерпи, – все тем же интимным, тревожащим шепотом попросил Роджерс, толкаясь в него влажным скользким пальцем.

Брок, хоть и был морально к этому готов, все равно вздрогнул. Роджерс тут же вскинулся, вопросительно изогнул брови, и он покачал головой, прикрывая глаза, потому что смотреть было выше его сил. Роджерса всегда было легко читать по лицу, и сейчас его эмоции выбивали из колеи – потому что беспокойство и стыдная неловкость сменялись чем-то глубинным, жарким, тем, что разливалось в его расширившихся зрачках, как нефтяное пятно на поверхности воды.

От этой его реакции, от его близости, терпкого запаха повлажневшей кожи, горячей даже через так и остававшиеся на них свитера, от пальцев, аккуратно, быстро и неумолимо растягивавших его, у Брока гулко звенело в голове и поджимались пальцы на ногах. Он всегда распалялся легко, как сухой хворост под лупой, и разумом до одури хотел Роджерса, но тело, ослабленное и измученное текшей по венам отравой, никаких признаков возбуждения не подавало, и от этого диссонанса, от этой разницы между желаемым и действительным, Брок начинал беситься.

Роджерс, чутко ощутивший перемену в его настроении, вытащил из него пальцы, поднялся на руке и со стоном обхватил все еще скользкой от крема ладонью свой член, начиная быстро дрочить. У него с возбуждением все было в порядке, и Брок с пугавшей его самого жадностью уставился на этот потрясающий, крупный и твердый член, достойный увековечивания в порно. Правда, в здравом уме Брок в жизни бы не подпустил его к своей заднице по крему для рук.

Роджерс, весь мокрый от пота, тяжело дышащий, вдруг остановился, убрал руку от члена и рыкнул сквозь зубы. От этого охренительного по своей эмоциональности звука Брока тряхнуло, будто током дернуло.

– Прости, не привык быть единственным, кому хорошо в постели, – виновато выдохнул Роджерс, пытаясь сдуть со лба прилипшие светлые волосы.

– Иди сюда, – охрипнув от невесть откуда взявшегося чувства – сладкого, тягучего, абсолютно нелогичного и лишнего! – позвал Брок.

Роджерс снова послушно опустился сверху. Брок, здоровой рукой убрав с его лица волосы, зарылся в них пальцами, легко прошелся ногтями по коже головы и притянул его к себе. Роджерс, будто не веря, что можно, нерешительно коснулся его губ своими, и от его нежной ласковой осторожности по-глупому перехватывало дух. Брок ответил на поцелуй, толкнулся языком в его рот, желая почувствовать, попробовать чужой вкус так полно, как это вообще было возможно. Роджерс со стоном навалился на него всем весом, не забывая, впрочем, беречь раненую руку, притерся бедрами и, будто с цепи сорвался, принялся покрывать его лицо и шею поцелуями. Брок, у которого удовольствие по-прежнему было лишь моральным, но уж никак не физическим, все равно ни за что не отказался бы от этих длинных теплых минут, даже несмотря на растущее в нем ощущение острой неудовлетворенности. Наверное, именно так ощущали себя импотенты – когда хочется и не можется.

Погладив Роджерса по сильной напряженной спине, Брок царапнул ногтями его восхитительно бархатистые гладкие ягодицы и скользнул рукой ниже, обхватывая ладонью обжигающе горячий член. Роджерс толкнулся в его руку и застонал с таким звериным голодом, что, если бы мог, Брок бы кончил в тот же миг. Во всяком случае, в голове у него будто фейерверк взорвался, оглушив и ослепив яркими красками. Сдержанный и все контролирующий Роджерс в постели оказался порывистым, как степной ветер, и погребал под собой, как девятый вал. Брок ощущал себя глупым зверьком, застрявшим в своей норе и пропустившим начавшийся пожар. И теперь бушующее вокруг пламя лизало ему шею, покусывало кожу и жалило губы так, что они пульсировали почти болезненно.

Брок крепче сжал пальцы, искренне жалея, что не может попробовать на вкус этот пугающе большой член, обхватить губами крупную, влажную от смазки головку. Он невесомо, почти трепетно огладил подушечками пальцев тяжелые яйца, и Роджерс, гортанно застонав, отстранился.

– Прости, – заполошно дыша, прохрипел он. – Потерпи, пожалуйста.

Брок, барахтавшийся в водовороте неожиданной страстной чувственности, не сразу понял, о чем он говорит. Мысли у него давным-давно съехали в другую сторону, и он и думать забыл и о яде, и о том, для чего вообще все это затевалось.

Роджерс толкнулся в него, и Брок взвыл, инстинктивно пытаясь отстраниться, но тот крепко, больно впился пальцами ему в бедро, удерживая на месте. Брок выдохнул, пытаясь расслабиться, хотя запредельная растянутость и саднящие, будто готовившиеся со звоном лопнуть мышцы этому вообще никак не способствовали. Мысли о возможно порванной заднице сменили курс на циничное «все равно заживет, если Роджерс не соврал», а потом Роджерс, хрипло выругавшись себе под нос, вошел в него полностью и крупно вздрогнул, как кипятком окатил изнутри, и с жалобным стоном откинул назад голову. Напряженный, с лихорадочно горевшим лицом и припухшими влажными губами, он показался таким открытым и беззащитным, что Броку вдруг стало иррационально хорошо.

Задница у него все еще горела огнем, а раненая рука онемела и ощущалась чужой, но зато рядом был Роджерс, который, вынырнув, наконец, из своего оргазма, принялся покрывать его утешительными поцелуями и просительно, ласково тереться лицом о его колючие щеки, будто огромный пес.

– Хватит, я себя девственницей в первую брачную ночь ощущаю, – подставив, вопреки словам, губы под поцелуй, проворчал Брок.

Роджерс фыркнул и, осторожно поднявшись, сполз вниз. Брок терпеливо пережил касания его пальцев, которые после члена вообще толком не ощущались.

– Крови нет, – утешил его Роджерс.

– Ну так и я не девственница, – ехидно отозвался Брок. – Все равно должен будешь.

Роджерс вытянулся рядом с ним на боку и перекинул через него тяжелую руку.

– Натурой отдам, – прикрывая глаза, отмахнулся он от товарно-денежных расчетов.

– Капитан Америка умеет пошлить, надо же, – лениво удивился Брок, накрывая их обоих одеялом.

Роджерс снова фыркнул, придвинулся ближе и щекотно засопел ему в ухо. Брок, подспудно ждавший, что закончивший медицинский сеанс «доктор» немедленно оденется и будет сурово ждать результатов, тихо выдохнул, расслабляясь. Самый странный секс в его жизни определенно требовал обнимашек.

– И часто ты занимаешься такими спасательными операциями? – спросил Брок, догадываясь, что нет, потому что все прошлые несмертельные раны он лечил скучно и традиционно – в больнице.

Роджерс на мгновение задержал дыхание, застигнутый врасплох, и промолчал. Брок скосил на него глаза, но лица так и не увидел, слишком плотно тот вжимался в его шею.

– Роджерс, – напомнил о себе Брок.

– Стив, – поправили его моментально. – Ты первый в этом времени, и второй вообще. И, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что никто...

– Я не тупой, – отмахнулся от него Брок. – К тому же проценты по твоему долгу капают каждую минуту, мне вообще невыгодно сдавать тебя на опыты. Найди воды, а?

Стив поцеловал его в шею и, моментально поднявшись, надел трусы, облепившие его аппетитную задницу, как вторая кожа. Влез в ботинки и, подобрав с пола пистолет Брока, двинулся к двери.

– Ковбой, блин, – проворчал Брок, оглядывая получившуюся композицию. – Если там кто-нибудь остался живой, помрет от разрыва шаблона.

Роджерс небрежно заткнул пистолет за резинку трусов, придерживая его рукой, и развернулся обратно, расставив ноги. Ботинки, не затянутые шнурками, живописно вывалили наружу язычки, гармонируя с ровными волосатыми ногами.

Брок заржал, накрываясь одеялом с головой, и поразился тому, насколько охренительным человеком оказался Роджерс, выпавший из рабочего модуса. Он и раньше это подозревал, конечно, не зря ведь вокруг него скучковались Мстители – абсолютно разные, вообще-то, люди.

Вне службы они практически не пересекались, к вящему сожалению Брока, и теперь ему хотелось жадно, как губка, впитывать все увиденное и услышанное. Роджерс – Стив! – каким-то невероятным образом ощущался понятным, знакомым и своим. И эта странная общность, протянутое между ними единение тоже казались правильными.

Вернувшийся Стив притащил с собой запаянную в целлофан упаковку воды. Сбросив не пригодившийся пистолет на кровать, он скинул обувь и разодрал пачку, доставая из нее бутылку. Потянувшегося к ней Брока он отстранил и, открутив крышку, первым сделал глоток.

– Все нормально, – сообщил он, дегустатор хренов, и отдал ему наконец бутылку.

Брок жадно напился, почти не чувствуя вкуса воды. Слабость, еще недавно придавливавшая его к постели, как будто понемногу отступала. Во всяком случае, чувствовал себя он чуть менее хреново, чем раньше.

– Смотри, – Стив, отставив в сторону бутылку, осторожно тронул пальцами его руку.

Брок вытянул ее перед собой и с удивлением увидел, что чернильный след, прежде упиравшийся в полоску яда, теперь был над ней. Проклятый яд неохотно, медленно, но опускался вниз. Второй полоски же не было вовсе.

– Охренеть, – поделился он впечатлениями, пытаясь как-то уложить в голове, что похороны, кажется, отменяются.

Его затопило таким облегчением, что захотелось выскочить наружу из этого проклятого бункера и заорать, перекрикивая океан. Правда, он бы взамен наглотался вулканической пыли, но не может же все в жизни быть идеальным? Ему и так досталось больше, чем он когда-либо ожидал получить.

Стив улыбнулся почти самодовольно и снова растянулся на их лежбище. Брок, на пробу пошевелив начинающими оттаивать пальцами, тоже лег, прикрывая глаза.

Наверное, он все-таки задремал, потому что из блаженного забытья его вырвал жар, лавой разливавшийся по венам. В груди душно царапалось нетерпение, ожидание... томление? К паху щекотным клубком скатывались, казалось, все имеющиеся в организме нервные окончания. Член, еще недавно безучастный вообще ко всему, стоял колом – напряженный, текущий, жаждущий прикосновения. 

– Роджерс, – позвал Брок, пытаясь понять, какого черта происходит.

Ставшую вдруг очень чувствительной кожу неприятно скребла плотная ткань свитера, и он его стянул, краем мысли отмечая, что рука уже почти не болит.

Рядом пошевелился Стив, скользнул рукой под одеяло и так охренительно правильно обхватил ладонью его член, что Брок не удержался от жалобного скулежа, подаваясь бедрами вверх.

– Какого... черта? – кое-как сумел спросить он, перехватывая Стива за руку и притягивая его к себе.

Брок, конечно, не отрицал желанности Роджерса, но вот так от кого бы то ни было головы он никогда не терял. Всего было слишком, и даже себе он не смог бы объяснить это странное ощущение как следует. Как чертова принцесса на горошине.

Стив, беспрекословно повинуясь его молчаливому требованию раздеться полностью, содрал с себя одежду, запутавшись в рукавах, и в любой другой момент Брока бы позабавил тот факт, что суперсолдаты тоже могут терять концентрацию, но сейчас ему просто хотелось контакта. Прикосновения кожи к коже, знакомого запаха, знакомого вкуса.

– Побочный эффект, – сообщил Роджерс, укладываясь на него сверху. – Пройдет скоро, только не...

Броку было наплевать, что там «не». Притянув Стива к себе за затылок, он жадно поцеловал его, врываясь языком в рот, и голодно застонал, огорошенный знакомой сладостью губ. Жар, пульсировавший во всем теле, разгорался все сильнее, будто вынужденно ранее побывший импотентом организм, оскорбленный и неудовлетворенный, теперь отрывался на полную катушку.

Кое-как просунув между их телами руку, Брок обхватил ладонью член Стива – снова твердый, влажный, горячий, крупный, именно такой, как нужно, – и направил его в себя, сполз пониже, ощущая, как болезненно-правильно поддаются давлению тугие мышцы. Роджерс над ним задушенно охнул и длинно, угрожающе зарычал.

– Что б тебя, Рамлоу! – выругался он, будто против воли толкаясь в него бедрами. – Потом ведь еще сильнее накроет.

Броку по-прежнему было наплевать. Раскрытый до предела, весь обливающийся потом, он лежал под самым потрясающим мужиком в своей жизни, и от их контакта – полного и абсолютного – у него напрочь отключались мозги. Была только жаркая, душная жажда, заставлявшая его слепо шарить руками по чужому телу, вжимая в себя так, будто он хотел влезть под кожу, раствориться, влепиться в Роджерса, как кусок пластилина.

Стив, отложивший диспуты на потом, от него, впрочем, не отставал. Убедившись, что ему не больно, он, будто дорвавшись наконец, поднялся на руках и размеренно, с оттяжкой драл его, вышибая дух с каждым толчком. Не держись Брок за него руками и ногами, его бы, наверное, давно раскатало по полу, как кусок теста.

Было хорошо. Было до одурения, до хриплого воя хорошо. Рвавшее кожу возбуждение переплавилось в мягкое, сладкое и тягучее удовольствие, от которого в голове стоял ласковый, хрустальный звон, а пальцы на ногах поджимались. Хриплое дыхание Стива, его горячечный невнятный шепот и торопливые, резкие поцелуи ощущались как самый потрясающий десерт, который Брок невесть за что вдруг заслужил.

Ради такого вот Стива, ради этих чистых, чувственных минут стоило чуть не сдохнуть на проклятом острове в тысячах километров от родины. Еще ни с кем и никогда Броку не было так спокойно, и ни с кем и никогда он не ощущал такой бешеной любовной горячки. И пресловутый «побочный эффект» ко всем этим чувствам никакого отношения не имел, это он чуял нутром.

Стив толкнулся особенно правильно, сладко, и Брок вспыхнул сразу весь, сгорел без остатка, так ни разу и не коснувшись члена, сытый одним только ощущением предельной заполненности, безграничного слияния. Оргазм выкрутил, иссушил Брока до капли, заставил выгнуться в спине почти до боли. Его сперма белесыми каплями осела у Стива на груди, и тот со стоном подхватил его под затылок, откинулся назад, потянул на себя, насаживая до упора, больно впиваясь пальцами в бедра и вцепляясь зубами в плечо. Чужой оргазм разлился по телу удушающей сладкой истомой, и Брока перетряхнуло судорогой удовольствия, будто он и не кончал вовсе всего несколько секунд назад. В голове царила гулкая блаженная тишина, из тела будто вынули разом все кости, и, уложив подбородок на крепкое круглое плечо Стива, Брок позволил себе просто обмякнуть.

Стив, поглаживая его по взмокшей спине, нежно зализывал след от собственных зубов, не испытывая, кажется, никакого дискомфорта ни от веса Брока на своих коленях, ни от подсыхающей на груди спермы.

Говорить не хотелось. Вставать – тоже, но Брок страшно хотел пить. И, желательно, немедленно, потому что скоро, как выразился Стив, «накроет». Эта внезапно выясненная подробность интимной жизни Роджерса была, однако, очень возбуждающе пикантной. Вообще-то Брок не любил искусственных стимуляторов, но Стивом его накрывало до зубовного скрежета правильно, хорошо.

Наверное, потому, что это был Стив. Которого он хотел и безо всяких там «целительных» вливаний.

Брок попытался согнуть в коленях ноги, все еще скрещенные за спиной Стива, но тело, наполненное ленивой негой, с ним не согласилось.

– Помочь? – поинтересовался Роджерс, раздражающе бодрый и явно не испытывающий никаких затруднений.

Брок посмотрел на свою руку, на которой остался только едва заметный розоватый шрам, и побоялся даже думать о том, что в таком случае течет по венам Роджерса.

– Помочь, – согласился он.

Стив тут же подхватил его под ягодицы, снимая с себя, и уложил обратно на их импровизированную постель, ласково лизнув в губы. Брок фыркнул и, приподнявшись, дотянулся до бутылки с водой. Роджерс, трезво оценив оставшийся там уровень воды, молча положил рядом с ним еще один баллон и попутно стер с груди одеялом подсохшую сперму.

Не успел Брок допить содержимое первой бутылки, как тело начал заливать знакомый жар, будто теперь, когда все раны были залечены, можно было не отвлекаться ни на что, кроме яростного, бешеного возбуждения.

Стив, встретившись с ним глазами, гулко сглотнул, и Брок с жадным восторгом увидел, что его член неотвратимо твердеет, приподнимается, словно одного голодного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы завести своего неожиданного, но до чертиков желанного любовника.

– Ляг, – хрипло приказал Роджерс.

Брок, шалея от желания, послушно вытянулся, готовый скулить от неудовлетворенности, ввинчивавшейся в тело, как сверло в стену. Стив навис сверху, поцеловал, но, едва Брок попытался притянуть его к себе, тут же высвободился – мягко, но неумолимо.

– Лежи спокойно, – попросил он и, коротко прикусив его колючий подбородок, потерся лицом о ключицы.

Брок в ответ дернул бедрами, пытаясь проехаться по нему болезненно твердым членом, но Стив прижал его к постели, пресекая самодеятельность. Не зная, чего хочет больше – прибить Роджерса или подчиниться, Брок со стоном выгнулся, подставляясь под ласковые поглаживания его крупной ладони.

Стив, одобрительно мурлыкнув, лизнул его и без того твердый, напряженный сосок, приласкал второй пальцами, удерживая моментально дернувшегося Брока на месте. Брок сжал зубы и с шипением выдохнул, иссушенный звериной жаждой прикосновений – не таких, точечных, которые распаляли и мучили одновременно, а объемных, чтобы кожа к коже, как можно больше, как можно сильнее.

– Сти-и-в, – позвал он, мысленно ужасаясь жалобности и отчаянности, с которыми это прозвучало.

На Роджерса, впрочем, подействовало, хотя и немного не так, как Брок ожидал. Длинно лизнув его живот, будто очерчивая горячим мокрым языком каждую проступающую мышцу пресса, он спустился ниже, и Брок едва не кончил, почувствовав у своего члена его жаркое дыхание.

Растолкав в стороны его колени, Стив устроился у него между ног и с гортанным стоном потерся лицом о крепкий налитой ствол, будто нарочно пачкаясь в предэякуляте, который осел на его щеках и подбородке влажными блестящими каплями.

Скрипнув зубами, Брок зажмурился, мелко-мелко дыша в надежде взять сошедшее с ума тело под контроль хотя бы немного. Для него, перевозбужденного и гиперчувствительного, всего было слишком много и слишком мало одновременно. Этот контраст резал Брока надвое, и Роджерс – красивый, с ярко-розовыми скулами и подернутыми поволокой глазами – только усугублял ситуацию.

Стив оглушительно медленно скользнул языком от поджавшихся яиц до головки и, глядя прямо на него, насадился на его член ртом, пропуская сразу глубоко, до самого восхитительно горячего, узкого горла. Брок взвыл, вцепился рукой ему в волосы и сразу отпустил, каким-то чудом вспомнив о том, что его просили не дергаться.

Стив выпустил его член изо рта и, прежде чем Брок успел возмутиться, облизал два пальца и протолкнул их в его до сих пор раскрытую, растраханную задницу, в которой и без того было мокро от спермы. Он безошибочно огладил кончиками пальцев простату и, придавив свободной рукой инстинктивно дернувшего бедрами Брока к постели, снова поймал губами его член, с неприлично довольным прищуром посасывая головку.

Его неприкрытая, жадная чувственность действовала на Брока куда сильнее чертового целительного стимулятора. В очередной раз уплывая в горячее алое марево, вскипавшее в крови гейзером, он думал только о том, что никогда не сможет забыть ни секунды из происходящего, потому что такой Стив – открытый, жаждущий, откровенно наслаждающийся – погребал под собой, сжигал дотла, тут же возрождая из пепла вновь, только уже другим. Будто походя присваивал его себе, делал своим, насмерть спаянным с собой до последнего капилляра.

В себя Брок пришел от того, что Стив вытянулся рядом с ним, упираясь твердым членом ему в бок, и принялся мягко поглаживать его по заросшей темными волосками груди. Брок благодарно поцеловал его и потянулся было с рукой помощи, но Роджерс вывернулся и рывком сел, сунув ему бутылку с водой.

– Пей, пока время есть, – сказал он хрипло и, выдернув из упаковки еще один баллон, жадно присосался к нему.

Напряженный член, явно доставляющий ему дискомфорт, Стив с недовольным шипением оттянул от живота и пережал у основания.

– Почему ты... – не выдержал таких мазохистских издевательств Брок, откладывая ополовиненную бутылку в сторону.

Стив хмыкнул и принялся шарить в складках сбитых одеял, что-то выискивая.

– Тебя отпустит черт знает когда, мне некуда торопиться, – сообщил он, нашаривая наконец искомое – светло-зеленый тюбик с кремом, который Романова, похоже, обратно уже никогда не получит.

Неожиданно для себя залипнув на размышлениях о лишившейся важного косметического средства Романовой, Брок не сразу понял, о чем ему только что сказали. Дошло до него только тогда, когда Стив, открутив крышку, почти выдавил себе на пальцы крем.

– Э, нет, стоять! – вскинулся Брок, едва удержав себя от жадного, голодного урчания. – Дай сюда это свое масло убитого авокадо.

Роджерс недоуменно вскинул светлые брови, но спорить не стал. Брок поманил его к себе, ощущая новый виток возбуждения, подстегнутого долгожданной возможностью полностью захватить, присвоить себе Стива, слиться с ним до конца.

Если бы Брок не прострелил чертовому экспериментатору голову еще в самом начале зачистки, сейчас он бы непременно сходил пожать ему руку. Потому что такого активного исполнения всех своих самых смелых желаний он не ожидал вообще никак. Даже горевший в венах чувственный голод, до того полностью отключавший мозги, казалось, поутих, задавленный его восторженным предвкушением.

Стив сел рядом с ним, поджав под себя ноги, и Брок тут же перетек к нему, тесно вжимая в себя. Далеко не первый, но по-прежнему желанный контакт кожи с кожей хлестнул, как кнутом, жаром прошелся по груди, и Брок невольно задумался о том, ощущал ли то же самое Стив. Потому что – хотелось, чтобы он чувствовал, знал, насколько его, Брока, переклинивает на нем, хотелось разделить на двоих тот кайф, который он испытывал от одного только запаха Стива, терпкого, чуть горьковатого, оседавшего в легких, как пыльца какого-то невиданного растения.

Брок, коснувшись целомудренным поцелуем губ Стива, обхватил ладонью оба их члена, притерся бедрами, шалея от обоюдного желания, этой неожиданной вседозволенности, будто они, раскрывшиеся полностью, могли ни о чем не говорить и ни о чем не спрашивать, потому что знали и понимали друг друга до конца. Стив охнул ему в губы, прикрыл яркие глаза и, пошатнувшись, крепко ухватился за его плечи, словно колени его не держали.  
От жажды подмять под себя мутилось в голове, и только чудовищным усилием воли Броку удавалось сдерживаться. Торопиться не хотелось – уж точно не в первый раз.

Уложив Стива на живот, Брок, поддавшись порыву, лег на него сверху, накрывая собой, вспоминая, как давно хотелось ощутить под собой его крепкое, почти каменно-твердое тело. Ничуть не озабоченный его тяжестью, Стив только тихо, просительно застонал, и от этого жалобного звука Брока перетряхнуло. Поднявшись, он облизал взглядом широкую спину, узкую талию и аппетитную круглую задницу, шумно сглатывая скопившуюся во рту слюну.

– Ты чертовски красивый, – не смог промолчать Брок.

Роджерс в ответ, уложив лоб на скрещенные руки, легко повел плечами, заставляя заиграть мышцы спины.

– Мне говорили, – с ласковой насмешкой отозвался он.

– И это главный скромник Америки, – проворчал Брок и с удовольствием огладил бархатистые ягодицы, наслаждаясь контрастом своей смуглой ладони с белой кожей.

Стив тихо, поощрительно выдохнул, доверчиво расслабленный, и Брок со стоном потерся о его задницу колючими щеками, царапая нежную, моментально порозовевшую кожу.  
Ждать дольше не было ни сил, ни желания. Броку казалось, что если он сейчас – вот прямо сейчас! – не сделает хоть что-нибудь, его просто разорвет, размолотит в пыль, и, повинуясь этой слепой жажде, направленной на одного-единственного человека, он вздернул Стива на колени, с исступленным жаром толкнулся мокрым языком в его узкую, тугую задницу.

Приподнявшийся на руках Стив под ним дернулся, будто хотел вырваться, а затем со стоном опустился грудью на постель, шире развел ноги и прогнулся в спине, так откровенно подставляясь, что у Брока потемнело в глазах от желания. Его окатило таким жаром, что пришлось пережимать у основания собственный член, чтобы позорно не кончить, даже не начав. Мелькнула даже мысль вылить на голову всю бутылку с водой, потому что от одного вида Стива, с беззастенчивым бесстыдством насаживавшегося на его язык и пальцы, коротко, жалобно постанывавшего, Брока трясло, как в лихорадке. Хотелось вцепиться в него зубами и ногтями, заклеймить, словно его метки помешают Стиву забыть, уйти от него, когда этот безумный день закончится.

С тем же пылом Стив подавался на член и, немыслимо изгибаясь в спине, хватался за Брока руками, и Брока унесло круговертью мучительной эйфории, которая выбила из него все мысли и стремления, кроме одного – доставить Стиву удовольствие, сделать до ломоты в костях хорошо. Все вокруг заволакивало душным маревом, зрение смазывалось, и четко Брок видел только Стива – единственную неизменную константу, удерживавшую его на плаву.

Марево развеялось так же резко, как появилось, и Брок понял, что лежит всем своим немаленьким весом на довольно что-то мурлыкавшем Стиве, который, закинув за голову руку, рассеянно гладил его по волосам.

– Роджерс, – позвал Брок.

– Рамлоу, – моментально отозвался Стив.

Брок закатил глаза и, осторожно поднявшись, лег рядом с ним. Роджерс моментально заполз на него, укладывая подбородок ему на грудь.

– По возвращении домой мы идем на свидание, – сказал ему Брок, убирая волосы с его глаз.

У блаженно зажмурившегося Стива насмешливо дрогнули губы.

– После всего случившегося мы должны брак регистрировать, а не на свидания ходить, – фыркнул он.

– Моя врожденная жадность, чтоб ты знал, требует, раз ты сам об этом сказал, брать тебя тепленьким и тащить заключать брак, но я постараюсь ее обуздать.

Роджерс состроил серьезное лицо, будто принял его слова к сведению.

– Я подумаю над вашим предложением, мистер Рамлоу, – сурово сказал он и, поднявшись, легко чмокнул его в губы, так откровенно переча собственным словам, что Броку захотелось схватить его в охапку и начать тискать, как плюшевую игрушку.

– Вы еще и раздумывать собрались, мистер Роджерс? – принимая правила игры, неискренне возмутился Брок.

Роджерс в нарочитой глубокой задумчивости постучал себя пальцем по подбородку, вытянув в трубочку сочные, все еще припухшие губы, и Брок почувствовал, что снова начинает заводиться. Кажется, Роджерс действовал на него не только отдельными органическими субстанциями, но и всем собой.

– Видите ли, в чем тут дело... – таким официальным тоном начал Стив, будто договор собирался заключать. – Я бы хотел знать, включают ли свидания разнузданный, страстный и горячий секс?

Последние слова он договаривал, с хохотом уворачиваясь от губ навалившегося на него Брока, который твердо вознамерился провести с ним репетицию окончания (или начала? Или вообще к черту культпоход?) свидания.

Одной репетицией, правда, дело не ограничилось – в разделенном на двоих, общем удовольствии, в горячем вязком тумане пролетело несколько часов. Когда Брок, чувствуя уже, что нездоровая перевозбужденность постепенно затихает, оставляя после себя только чуткую сладкую нежность, медленно любил Стива, который, крепко обхватив его ногами, раскинулся под ним, запрокинув голову, зажмурив совершенно шалые, мутные глаза, двери внезапно распахнулись. Испугаться не успел ни Брок, ни явно забывшийся и потому ни черта не услышавший своим суперслухом Стив – потому что моментально раздавшийся страдальческий вопль, чуть искаженный микрофоном железного костюма, был до боли знаком им обоим.

– Господи, мои глаза! – завопил невесть откуда взявшийся Старк.

Он выскочил из их временного прибежища и закрыл за собой двери, а потом, судя по звуку, вылез из костюма, продолжая обливать их негодованием из коридора:

– Меня выдернули с выставки! Я собрал лучших врачей – а они все в возрасте, между прочим! – и засунул их в запасные костюмы! Они чуть не обблевали мне все, когда летели со мной через проклятый океан! Я битый час искал человека с катером, потому что думал, что нужна будет транспортировка, а никто не соглашался по такой погоде даже за деньги! Роджерс, прекрати стонать!

Стив, пунцовый от смущения, нервно хохотнул и поспешно зажал рот ладонью.

– И где твое: «Он не дотянет ни до завтра, ни до послезавтра, чтоб вас всех!»? – довольно похоже передразнив Роджерса, разорялся в коридоре Старк.

– Кажется, я немного ошибся в определении его состояния, – сообщил Стив, с блаженством подставляя шею под поцелуи.

Старк в коридоре, судя по звуку, с чувством пнул стену и шумно выдохнул, успокаиваясь.

– Если вы не появитесь через пять минут, я оставлю вас здесь, выбирайтесь потом, как хотите, – пригрозил он довольно миролюбиво.

– Через пятнадцать! – поправил его Брок, не собираясь торопиться даже ради возможности пораньше добраться до дома.

– Через пятнадцать, – смилостивился Старк, погремел костюмом и, видимо, уперся негодовать снаружи.

– Как насчет отпуска в Рейкьявике? – предложил Брок, заранее предполагая, что они едва ли уложатся даже в щедро отведенные им пятнадцать минут.

Стив хмыкнул, кажется, вполне разделяя его неозвученное предположение.

– Звучит как план, – согласился он, крепче обхватив его ногами.

_Полгода спустя_

Брок, успевая только ругаться себе под нос, бежал по ярко освещенным коридорам следом за Роджерсом, который, придурок чертов, несся вперед, как раздраконенный бык на корриде, расшвыривая по сторонам налетающих отовсюду гидровцев. Броку оставалось только добивать тех, кто каким-то чудом не лишился сознания. Снаружи, судя по звукам выстрелов и взрывов, вовсю развлекались остальные Мстители, радостно поддержавшие желание Капитана Америки спасти некоего Баки. Того самого Баки, который впервые познал на себе «целительский» талант Роджерса кучу лет назад. И которым Броку прожужжали уши настолько активно, что он успел привыкнуть к мысли о том, что их со Стивом устоявшая двойка превратится в тройку.

Роджерс, запомнивший план здания лучше, чем карту метрополитена, целеустремленно продвигался дальше, не забывая, впрочем, взглядом – будто за поводок дергал – отслеживать местонахождение Брока. Искусно запечатанная дверь, бесцеремонно выломанная жаждущим Роджерсом, привела их в небольшой холодный зал, посреди которого, будто алтарь в каком-нибудь фильме ужасов, стояло жутковатое сооружение, от которого по полу расползались клубы ледяного пара.

Пока Стив проверял, не осталось ли поблизости врагов, Брок подошел к криокамере – видимо, это была именно она – и заглянул в небольшое прозрачное окошечко, разглядывая бледное красивое лицо и заросшие густой щетиной щеки запертого внутри человека, Баки Барнса. Этот Баки, конечно, сильно отличался от себя самого на старых фотографиях, но по-прежнему был узнаваем.

Роджерс, приблизившись, тоже с пугливой нежностью посмотрел на своего наконец-то найденного Баки и от полноты чувств крепко стиснул Брока в объятиях так, что едва не поломал ему ребра.

Брок пихнул его в бок и, высвободившись, насмешливо сощурился:

– Ну чего, давай, доставай инструмент, размораживать будем.

Стив укоризненно уставился на него, но Брок давно уже отучился стыдиться – особенно когда они были наедине.

– Я не собираюсь ничего с ним делать! – зашипел Стив, как змея. – Он же наверняка ничего не помнит, так нельзя! – он осекся, но было уже поздно.

Брок, едва не потирая руки – так он был доволен промахом любовника, – немедленно возмутился:

– Ага, его, значит, нельзя, а меня можно было, да? Очнуться в больнице от того, что на тебя лезет здоровенный мужик с огромным хреном наперевес – это, знаешь ли!

Стив закатил глаза.

– Я не смотрел медкарту, откуда я мог знать, что у тебя кратковременная потеря памяти? – заученно огрызнулся он. – Ты бы заверещал, как девчонка, если бы я тебе рот не закрыл, – помолчав, ехидно добавил Стив.

Брок погрозил ему кулаком.

– Я бы на тебя посмотрел в такой ситуации, – буркнул он. – Хотя было забавно.

Теперь возмутился уже Роджерс.

– Очень забавно – удирать из больницы через черный ход, а потом заниматься сексом в машине! Нас могли увидеть! Ты вообще какой-то чертов мазохист, сколько ты за последние месяцы получал травм?

Брок ухмыльнулся.

– Я же не виноват, что у меня одни пиздецовые задания попадались, там не только меня ранили, – открестился он, не желая признавать, что наличие любовника с такой удобной особенностью и правда несколько его... разбаловало.

Не до безрассудства, конечно, совсем отбитым на голову Брок не был, но и не пользоваться преимуществами быстрого исцеления к обоюдному удовольствию было бы глупо.

Стив скрестил руки на груди и очень по-капитански поднял бровь.

– Ты ладонью схватился за горячую сковородку, Рамлоу!

Брок заржал, вспоминая, сколько неприятных (или приятных, это как посмотреть) минут они доставили соседям во время сеанса лечения.

– Нам пришлось переехать, потому что все соседки после этого забеременели в одно время!

– Мы поднимаем демографию, очень патриотично с твоей стороны, мой капитан, – возразил Брок, ничуть не проникаясь его негодованием.

В зал ввалился запоздавший Старк, тут же развивший бурную деятельность по изучению работы криокамеры, и разговор пришлось прервать. Стив полез за криокамеру, перечисляя Старку очередность обнаруженных разъемов и проводов, а Брок снова посмотрел на безмятежно дрыхнущего в своем стеклянном гробу Барнса. Некстати пришла в голову мысль о том, что этот Баки, вообще-то, тоже модификант, как и Роджерс, и черт его знает, какие «способности» есть у него. Сам Стив об особенностях своего первого «пациента» то ли не знал, то ли просто не говорил. М-да, кажется, скучно ему не будет.

Задумавшись, Брок тронул ладонью холодную поверхность криокамеры, немедленно примерз к ней и с шипением выдернул руку, хорошенько содрав кожу. Пока он, матерясь во все горло, выслушивал сетования Старка на его удручающе низкие умственные способности, Стив вкалывал ему обезболивающее и перевязывал рану. От его наполовину обеспокоенного, наполовину возмущенного взгляда у Брока сладко теплело в паху. У Стива, без особого труда угадавшего, о чем он думает, вспыхнули румянцем скулы, и Брок плотоядно ухмыльнулся.

Да, скучно ему точно не будет. Вообще никогда.


End file.
